


Undercover

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Stephanie have to infiltrate an all-girls academy in Gotham</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round five of Kink Bingo

Tim realized he could deal with a lot of things. More than the average human being would even want to _find_ themselves tangled in. Training more than often proved capable of getting him out of situations that turned against his favor, switching the odds where they would benefit the most. Or even basic tactics or something or other only Batman was capable of pulling. He certainly had his options, and occasionally found himself only with his high tolerance to show for it.

_I mean, it definitely fits you, Dick laughed._

An all-girl Gotham academy, probably one Stephanie’s father would have sent her to if things had been different.  A pricey kind of knee length navy skirt, long enough to cover any visible tone in his legs, and Tim didn’t even want to start asking Dick questions. He had the experience, and simply told him this is what Bruce wants, and right now you’re only one available for the job.

It wasn’t like he was going brush Bruce off any time soon, either, and having to register as a student would have meant a more complicated process. So one of their insider works managed to sign Tim off as a visitor, giving him a wide enough access to the campus and the chance to meet up with Stephanie.

_Of course we get matching uniforms._

At least she looks more natural than he did, hair brushed to the side and hiding a smile when he managed to show up in an empty science classroom. Already bugged by the time he arrived, always the pleaser, Tim thought. He could feel his ears burn as he slid the door shut behind him, fumbling with the collar of his coat.

“Wow, Dick was right,” Stephanie laughed, “It _does_ suit you.”

“Let’s stay on topic, Steph,” Tim replied, “other than the obvious one.”

Stephanie laughed and rolled up her sleeve, revealing a black tinted communication device Bruce had revealed to both of them only just prior to the mission. Tim followed, bringing up a two dimension outline of the school, and flipping through the locations Barbara had already tagged.  You really had to admire the dedication sometimes, Tim thought as he scanned over the interface.

“Boss said the target’s on the second floor,” Stephanie said with a gesture of her hand. “But a few of her father’s enemies sort of have the same ideas as us.”

“Sure we can just break in like that?” Tim asked.

Stephanie shrugged, “Before anyone gets to do anything, we’ll probably already have our hands full by them.”

“And are the others going to prove to be any obstacle?” Tim answered.

They paused for a passing moment, footsteps echoing through the hallway and stopping them right in their tracks. After waiting another minute, Stephanie slid away from the wall and shot a glance over Tim again. Dick had even gotten his hair done in a more feminine manner – maybe not getting a haircut could work for him. Tim sighed and hid the communicator, ready to go when she was.

“I’m not exactly sure,” Stephanie grinned. “Depends how good you are in those heels.”


End file.
